Naruto: The Assassin Order
by Crimson Biju
Summary: Naruto Namikaze is the younger brother of Minato Namikaze, He has a purpose, A goal, A destiny, It is his ambition, He wishes to complete his role and to utterly destroy the Templar Order. He is an Assassin.
1. Enter Naruto Namikaze

_My name is Naruto, I hail from one of the strongest clans to exist in the world, The Namikaze Clan. I am Naruto of the Namikaze Clan, I am ten years of age, However unlike normal ten year olds, I was not raised in a warm place, I did not play games, I did not have crushes, I did not pretend, I am not in a fantasy world, Where there are heroes and villians, I knew the world was not black and white, There was gray in the world, I know reality, I was instead raised in a blood battle, I did not play games, My games were killing the enemy, My crushes were women i would seduce just so i can kill them, I did not pretend, Because every disgusting kill i delivered was very real._

_I took on the path of my family, A family shrouded with mystery, Unlike my older brother, I was attracted to our families life, It made me hungry, I was so thrilled with every moment, Because i knew what we were doing, It benefitted the world as we know it. My brother, Minato Namikaze, The late yondaime hokage of the hidden leaf village, He was nothing but a fool, A child that believed in the idealistic views of the world, He lived in a fantasy world, He was raised in a warm place, He played games, He had crushes, He did pretend, He saw the world in black and white, That is why he is a fool, A man who abandoned the will of our clan, No, Not our clan, He is a man who betrayed the order. I am the true heir to the clan, Not my foolish brother, A brother who believed in his village so much that he sacrificed his own child, A child which is now hated with a passion, The child is but a few days old, My young niece, Akane Uzumaki, She had taken her mother's name it seemed, Kushina Uzumaki, The only women that i have ever respected in my whole entire life, A woman who comforted me when i killed and no one else did, A women who sang me songs to rest my heart, Keeping me at peace, A women who became a sister to me in all but blood, I swear on my life and the clan, That i will protect Akane with my dieing breath._

_Although i am but a young child, I have a purpose, A mission, Before my clan's demise, Yes, I am the sole survivor, They taught me the ways of our clan, My father, Arashi and mother Sofia Namikaze, The leaders of the clan, They taught me my purpose, For that reason, I will not allow the Namikaze to die, The order, It will leave and it will strive. _

_My name is Naruto Namikaze, I am an assassin of the assassin order, My goal, My purpose and my ambition, Is to hunt down and kill, The Templar Order, The enemy of the assassins, Many years they have tried to enslave the world, We of the Assassin order were there to stop them, I will do the same that my ancestors did, I will destroy their order, I work in the dark, To serve the light, I am an assassin._

A cloaked figure stood on top of the hokage monument looking over the village hidden in the leaves,It was a medium sized figure, His body however was slightly hidden by his white robes,The upper body featured a hood with the center shaped to resemble an eagle's beak, which was connected to the robes, with the torso bearing an open collar.

The lower part of the robes were doubly layered, with the back of the robes trailing down to be longer than the front. Around the waist was a long red sash with pouches attached to a belt, holding smoke bombs, poison and medicine vials. The belt also held together an ornate assassin insignia, with scabbards holding throwing flanking it. The robes featured a leather spaulder where a cape was attached, draped over and around his left arm and shoulder, Cold blue eyes and blond hair could be seen under the hood, This was none other than, Naruto Namikaze.

"Heh, So this is where you were raised, _Big brother_." Naruto's cold and clam voice came out as he looked at the village with narrowed eyes and a small smirk. He had recieved reports from his spies that konoha was the most suspicious village, The one with the highest risks of having templars, So he had come here to investigate that and protect his precious niece.

"Hmhhm" Naruto chuckled. "Let see if _he _was right." Naruto whispered before disappearing in a burst of speed.

**Hokage office.**

Hiruzen Sarutobi was many things, He could be called a kind leader, A role model and his favorite title, The professor, However all of that was his mask, His deception, He needed people to see him this way so they could trust him, So they could believe in him, Because in the end, Everyone that is in his village was but a pawn that he would use to better the village.

Hiruzen frowned as he was staring in to thin air, He was in a very annoying situation, The container of the Kyubi, Akane Uzumaki, He needed a way to control her, To make her loyal to him and konoha, He needed her as a weapon for konoha, Maybe he could make his shinobi rape the girl when she was a bit older so she could break, Then he would show her kindness and she could be loyal on to him, Or he could make people beat her up until she was broken and he would do the same thing, The masses already hated the girl, So it would be easy, Before he could continue his plans, Someone entered his office, His secretary.

"Hokage-sama, You have a visitor, He is claiming to be the younger brother of yondaime-sama, What do i do with the liar?" She growled. Hiruzen's eyes snapped wide open, How could anyone from that family survive!? He breathed, He had to keep calm.

"Very well, Send him in, Sakuya-san" The blue haired women nodded as she exited, Hiruzen put on a very calm face as he waited, The door opened and he froze, Standing there was a young man with wild blond hair, Cold blue eyes, Tan skin, He wore black shinobi pants, Black sandals, A long sleeved dark blue shirt.

"I assume you are the young man who believes is related to Minato Namikaze?" Hiruzen asked, Naruto narrowed his blue eyes.

"Hiruzen Sarutobi, Do not try that act with me, I know you very well, A man who made my foolish brother that konoha was filled with good intentions and peace loving people, But you and i both know, That konoha is more bloodthirsty than even kiri. I have come here not for my weakling of a brother, No i have come here to look after my niece, Akane Uzumaki, In honor of Kushina Uzumaki." Naruto stated coldly. Hiruzen glared at him.

"Boy, Who do you think you are speaking too? I am the leader of this village, I could have you killed!" Hiruzen raised his voice, Naruto let a small smirk cover his visage.

"Is that so..? That you could, But Hiruzen would you risk the people finding out that you killed the precious younger brother of Minato Namikaze, Wouldn't that cause civil war, Old man?" Hiruzen growled lowly however he calmed himself.

"What do you want, Child?" He hissed. Naruto's smirk became larger.

"What i want..That is very simple, I want two things." Naruto purred. "And they are?" Hiruzen wondered.

"I want custody of Akane Uzumaki and a meeting with _your precious _council." Naruto grinned.

"You are much too young to look after a child." Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Or i could tell the whole world that she is the daughter of Minato, And the container of the kyubi." Naruto smirked. Hiruzen narrowed his eyes.

"How do you know that information?"

"That is for me to know and for you to wonder, Do not push your luck, Sarutobi Hiruzen." Naruto hissed darkly. Hiruzen growled.

"I shall give into your demands, Boy, However know that speak to me like that ever again, I will make your life a living nightmare!" Hiruzen hissed. Naruto merely waved his hand with a care free smile.

"As you command, Sarutobi-san." Naruto answered. Hiruzen stood up and ordered his secretary to enter.

"Sakuya-san, Call for a council meeting, We have found the last Namikaze." Hiruzen declared, her eyes widened, She scurried off.

**_Council Chambers_**

In a dark room was a circular table with ten figures, The clan heads of the konoha clans, Hiashi of the Hyuga clan, Fugaku of the Uchiha clan, Tsume of the Inuzuka clan, Shibi of the Aburame clan, Shikaku of the Nara clan, Inoichi of the Yamanaka clan, Choza of the Akimichi clan, Kusami of the Kurama clan, Lastly were the three elders of konoha, Koharu Utatene, Homura Mitokado and Danzo Shimura, All waited patiently for Sarutobi Hiruzen. They straigtened up when they saw Hiruzen and a unrecognized figure.

"What were we called for, Hokage-sama?" Fugaku asked with a scowl, He had better things to do then be here. Hiruzen took his seat and looked at them seriously.

"Today, In my office, Arrived a young man, A young man that is known as the sole heir of the lost Namikaze clan, He is the younger brother of our yondaime, He is Naruto Namikaze." Before the council could react, They heard the young man behind them chuckle.

"Who are you? Why are you in a secret meeting, Child?" Danzo hissed. Naruto chuckled in glee.

"This meeting is speaking of me, It was i requested for this meeting to take place, Nice to meet you, Konoha council, I am Naruto Namikaze." Naruto stepped out of the shadows, Everyones eyes widened.

"You truly are the heir, A mirror image of Minato-san" Koharu muttered. Naruto merely nodded.

"Where were you all this time? Why didn't your family join konoha with Minato-san?" Tsume asked him.

"This is very simple, Minato Namikaze, Your hero, He abandoned the teachings of our family, Disgraced our teachings of our ancestors, He called our teachings barbaric and foolish, He left, What a fool he was, Such an idealistic fool." Naruto stated coldly. Everyone but Fugaku looked enraged.

"How dare you disrespect the hero of our village!?" Inoichi growled. Naruto did not even grace him with a glance.

"And what were these teachings, Naruto-san?" Homura asked with a smirk. Naruto scowled at him.

"These are clan secrets, You have no business with them, The reason i have called this meeting is simple, I will adopt and raise Akane Uzumaki as my little sister, Much like her mother, Kushina Uzumaki did to me." Naruto said simply.

"That _girl? _Kushina Uzumaki? The outsider? Why would you care for weak fools like that?" Danzo sneered. Naruto glared at him with such hatred making Danzo flinch.

"You may speak ill of me, You may speak ill of even my clan, However if you ever and i mean ever, Speak ill of Kushina Uzumaki or Akane Uzumaki in my presence again, _I will utterly destroy you, Danzo Shimura." _Naruto hissed.

"Calm yourself, Naruto-san, I will give custody of Akane Uzumaki over to you, However i will send an anbu guard once every three months to check on how you two are doing." Hiruzen commanded. Naruto's eyes turned cold however he nodded stiffly.

"Very well, Hiruzen Sarutobi, My job here is done." Naruto stated coldly, He walked towards the crib in the council room and picked up a child, The child has innocent large purple eyes and flowing crimson hair with a pale complexion.

"So, You are Akane Uzumaki, You will be a strong girl, I will make sure of it." Naruto whispered as he and Akane both disappeared. When they did, Hiruzen slammed his fist on the table.

"DAMMIT! We now have a lower chance of making her our weapon!" He roared. Danzo also growled.

"Than why the hell did you give the girl!?" Danzo roared.

"The damned brat had me on the ropes, He knows that the girl is the container and he said he would tell every village that information, If i allowed him custody, He would keep it a secret and i cannot outright kill him, He is the heir of the Namikaze, Younger brother of Minato! That would cause a damn civil war!" Hiruzen snapped.

"Dammit! You are right, Sarutobi-sama we must find a way to control the girl, We need that power, Konoha is destined to be the strongest, Not anyone else." Choza growled.

"You are right, My brother. We must for konoha, For the order, For our brothers." Hiruzen declared before placing his hand to his chest.

"Now, Each of you go home and think of plans to make that girl our weapon." He closed his eyes.

"_May the father of understanding guide you."_ Sarutobi announced, The rest of the council saying the same thing, However no one noticed Fugaku had a hidden sinister smirk as under his jacket was a strange symbol..The symbol of the assassin order.

**_Uchiha district_**

Naruto was seen in his robes once again, He was sitting on the tallest roof of the Uchiha district looking down, A smirk playing on his face, He heard an amused chuckle from behind him.

"That was quiete a performance in there." Naruto's smirk widened when he saw Fugaku Uchiha looking at him with an annoying grin.

"I suppose so, What news do you have?" Naruto asked him. "We were correct, They are all templars, At this point of time, It seems that Hiruzen Sarutobi is but a pawn in the templar order, Someone is higher then him, Stronger. I have no clue who it is yet, However we will find out." Naruto merely nodded.

"Look at you two, All serious and everything!" They heard a joyful voice say. Turning around Naruto caught sight of a black haired man with the same robes as himself.

"Obito Uchiha, I haven't seen you in four years, How goes the search for templars within the great villages?" Naruto asked.

Obito grinned.

"It is alright, I do not have any solid evidence, However it seems most of the other kage are also somehow involved with the templars, I am not sure if they are members, Or they have just dealed with them to further their villages wealth, I will further inspect it." Obito answered.

"This is so troublesome, There are so much templars, We need more assassins, We need our order to grow, Naruto, You know as well as i do, Your family, They were the assassins strength, With them gone..." Fugaku trailed off.

"I know dammit! The Templars will pay for doing what they did. We need to bid our time, Remember, We work in the dark to serve the light, We are assassins." Naruto muttered.

"We need more fucking allies." Naruto growled. Obito grinned at this. "Naruto,I can help you with that, I know a certain women that can help us greatly." Naruto raised an eyebrow at this.

"Well, Let us go see here." Fugaku smiled.

"I will be off, I have some things to do." Fugaku informed as he disappeared in a swirl of flames.

"Well, Let us depart, Naruto-saaan!" Obito sang. Naruto scoffed as he jumped after Obito who was laughing.

**_Konoha Brothel_**

"Ah! Obito-kun, You're back! Oh and you brought me a guest?" A women asked him, She has short brown hair, Wide brown eyes, Two purple marks on her cheeks, She also wears a revealing outfit that looks oddly familiar to a nun's clothing.

"This is Rin Inuzuka, She is the mother of this church, Or what others call a brothel." Obito grinned.

"Welcome, My son. What is it you need of me?" Rin asked with a small smile. "I am sorry sister however if you a religious women, Why work in such a place?" Naruto asked, Rin frowned.

"The way i choose to follow my faith is MY decision, I have come to learn normal churches believe in their minds, However in their hearts do not, I believe everyone deserves love, My girls offer that, That is why, Child." Rin answered as many beautiful women came into the room and giggled at them.

"Sister, I need to speak with you, In private if you will." Naruto stated with narrowed eyes, Rin knew the graveness of his look.

"I see, Come into my office, Girls get Obito comfortable will you." Girls giggled as they dragged Obito away, Naruto entered her office and took a seat across her.

"Now child, Why have you come here today?" She asked him. Naruto looked at her for a few second before nodding to himself.

"Sister, You know as well as i do that Courtesans and Assassins have worked together for years, I have come on this day, To propose an alliance if you will." Naruto smirked.

"I see, So you truly are the lone heir to the assassin order and of the Namikaze clan then?" She smirked, Naruto nodded.

"I see, It is true we and the assassins have worked together for centuries, However i want you to prove that you deserve how allegiance, A merchant, One of the most wealthy people in konoha, A cloth merchant, Hizuki Maruno has been evading us for the last few years after he assaulted one of my girls, However due to his wealth we cannot touch him in light, He doesn't leave home at night, Assassinate him for me and my girls and i will assist you however you wish, Plus i hear that he has contacts that can help with tracking the templars, So your first trail would be for him." Naruto smirked as he stood up, Clenching his fist a hidden blade popped out.

"Very well, Time to get to work." Naruto told her as he walked out of the brothel.

**_Elsewhere in konoha_**

An old merchant, Hizuki Haruno was lieing in his bed, Several women next to him, He smirked, With money everything was so much easier, He was able to cheat on his wife frequently without her finding out, Women flocked to him, People kissed up to him, They wanted to be like him, He as able to assault others with no consequence and it was all thanks to the order.

His head snapped when he heard his window open, Before he could blink he found a blade in his throat, He couldn't breath, Falling to the ground with a loud thud, He found him self face to face with a blue eyes and blond haired boy, The boy has a cold look on his face, He had been stabbed with a hidden blade.

"I was..assassinated..by a child?" He whispered out as he began to cough out blood, Naruto glared at him coldly.

"Tell me, Why join the templar order? Who is your superior? What reason did you have to assault women for no reason?" Naruto asked him.

"Ah! So, You..are the..survivor of those..dreaded..assassins, I wanted power..that was..all, My superior...was..." The man fell dead before he could finish, Naruto closed his eyes in prayer.

"_Nothing is true, Everything is permitted, Rest in peace, Bastard." _ Naruto said softly as he closed the man's eyes with his right hand.


	2. Who are you?

"I see, So you truly do live up to my expectations, I assume you haven't gotten any information after the kill?" Rin asked him with a smirk. Naruto scowled.

"The fool did not live long enough for me to extract any information!" Naruto growled. Rin giggled.

"I expected as much, But do not worry i have a lead, It seems the academy headmaster, Jakon Maisumi, He is a fifty-five year old retired chunin-level shinobi, Here is a form for you to enter the academy, Try to find out more about the man and when the time comes, Kidnap him and get the truth out of him, My sources show that he has made a great deal of deals with Hiruzen Sarutobi, They say that the man hands over talented children that can be used as weapons for konoha." Naruto's eyes went cold.

"Disgusting templars, I see, I shall attend this annoying school of yours." Naruto scoffed as he took the sheet of paper.

"Bye bye now, Naruto-kun!" She waved cheerfully.

"Whatever sister!" He shouted back, She giggled at his obvious annoyance.

**Academy**

"Good morning class! Today we will be meeting a new student, He is the recently found younger brother of our late yondaime, Naruto Namikaze." A white haired chunin told his students, This made everyone quiet down and listen, Everyone had heard that the younger brother of Minato has come but ethey thought it to be rumours. Naruto entered the room with a disintrested expression. The usually stoic Itachi Uchiha raised an eyebrow in interest.

"Naruto, Introduce yourself." The teacher told him. "Whatever, Maiko-sensei." Maiko Yushi, A regular chunin that had decided teaching would be better for him.

"My name is Naruto Namikaze, I like peace and freedom, I do not like arrogance and loud people, My ambition is to show people that Minato Namikaze was a stain on my clan's name." Naruto hissed coldly.

"Naruto! How dare you speak of our hero like that!?" Maiko shouted in shock, Everyone else stared at him in suprise.

"Why not? He is nothing but an idealistic fool, A disgrace to me, Our parents and our clan." Naruto said.

"Even so.." He was cut off by Naruto's cold glare. Itachi meanwhile, His eyes had such interest in them. Naruto took a seat beside him and glanced at Itachi, Naruto nodded towards him. Itachi returned one.

Naruto remained seated as class ended, He rolled his eyes when he noticed numerous people surround him, Boys in his class, All glaring at him.

"Oi weakling! How dare you speak of our hokage like that!? He is a hero! Don't think you can just treat him like trash!" A red haired boy growled. Itachi meanwhile watched Naruto with interest, Naruto looked at them with no interest.

"I will talk as i want to, Minato Namikaze abandoed our clan, He chose konoha over us, For that i will hate him." Naruto said simply.

"I don't care! Fight me! I will show you to never disgrace him again!" A green haired boy shouted. Naruto merely scoffed.

"I have no interest. You are not a challenge, I have nothing to prove, Fighting you." Naruto stated.

"I don't care! You will fight me!" He shouted. Naruto looked at him with boredom, Before he disappeared, Naruto grabbed both boys heads and smashed them into the table. The other boys watched in horror before they ran in fear. Naruto smirked as he looked at the two knocked out boys.

"Impressive." He heard a cold voice, He smirked when he saw Itachi Uchiha looking at him with a smirk.

"Tell me, Why join at this stage when you could have become genin straight away?" Itachi asked. Naruto merely smiled.

"I was bored."

"Bored? It life a game to you?" Itachi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, Yeah, I guess it is. We live such a short time, We usually acomplish nothing in that short time period, However if you live your life never being bored, You would have accomplished something, I believe, This is how all king's were born and how all god's were born." Naruto smirked.

"What an interesting outlook." Itachi muttered as he watched Naruto walk out with his hands in his pockets.

**Hokage Tower.**

Hiruzen frowned, He had just recieved a report that one of his templar brothers had been killed, He knew it was a random killing, He knew, The Assassin order had returned, How it was possible, He did not know that.

"How could they have been revived without our notice?" Danzo muttered next to him, Most people thought he and Danzo were enemies, It was the opposite, They were the best of friends.

"I do not know, Old friend, However we must be much more cautious now that that darned order has returned." Hiruzen growled lowly.

"I agree, What was _his _next course of action? Sarutobi?" Sarutobi's eyes gained a hard edge.

"He wishes for us to somehow gain the container from the hands of the young Namikaze" Danzo nodded stiffly.

"It sounds easy, But how are we going to go about that without causing political backlash?" Danzo wondered.

"I think it is time we call in my most loyal student." Hiruzen smirked. Danzo also let a small smirk cover his face.

"I see..That is indeed a smart action, That boy is as slippery as a..frog." Danzo laughed. Hiruzen joined into the laughter, If one were to enter, They would see two old men laughing in joy, People would think them reminiscing of the past, However to those that knew, It was much more..sinister than that.

**Apartment Complex.**

Naruto held Akane in his arms, Smiling at her with love and affection in his normally cold blue eyes, Akane opened her purple eyes and giggled at Naruto.

"You find me funny, Eh? Damned brat.." Naruto grumbled with a small smile on his face, He heard a giggle from his side.

"Would you look at that? Akane-chan has already one over the ever so cold Naru-chan!" Smirked Rin. Naruto grunted.

"I had thought you would hate the kid because she was _his daughter." _Rin accused. Naruto smirked.

"I couldn't, She was Kushina-chan's daughter, I would do anything for her, And i will do anything for her child as well." Rin giggled.

"You had quite the crush on here, Huh? Maybe that's your true reason for your hatred against Minato?" Naruto looked into the sky.

"Maybe so, It doesn't matter, As long as she was happy, I was content, However my true hatred stems from the fact that Minato thought he could ignore her cries, I know she was crying the night of the sealing, Crying for him to stop, Pleading, Begging, She was in agony, I wasn't there to stop it..I hated myself for it..My own brother caused it, I hate him for that, When it came to Kushina Uzumaki, I did not care for my brother, My father, My mother or even the order, As long as she was safe, I would abandon everything, Just, Too see her smile." Naruto let a tear slide down his face. Rin merely listened in silence as this young boy cried for the loss of his love, She closed her eyes in sorrow.

"I have business to attend to, Look after Akane for me." Naruto whisped as he placed his robes on and jumped away into the night, Rin smiled as she looked into the night sky.

'_Kushina-san..He is breaking inside, I know that you wouldn't died from such a sealing, If so, Where did you go? Do the templars have something to do with this? If so..Naruto, He will very well destroy the world to save you..I hope he finds you...Kushina-san' _ Rin thought as she rocked the crying baby.

_**Unknown cave**_

Five hidden figures were seen in the cave standing on a strange statue of ten fingers, A spiky haired figure cleared his throat to gain everyones attention.

"Greeting, My fellow brothers." His voice was cold, Devoid of emotion, Devoid of sanity. "Today we have assembled for a reason, I have just recieved reports from our brothers in konoha, That the assassin order has returned." The man finished. Everyone was silent.

"How did they escape our radar?" Asked a large figure with sharp teeth. The stoic man from before hummed.

"The assassin order is not to be underestimated, Remember they have defeated our kind numerous times, We shall not make the same mistakes of our ancestors." He said.

"Master, What will we do about this?" A feminine voice was heard, The leader looked at her and nodded slightly.

"As of now, We will continue to build our resources, Gain more comrades to spy on the villages, In twelve years time, We will begin to hunt the Tailed Beasts." He stated.

"Understood master." Everyone stated. The leader nodded to himself as if deciding something.

"Until the next meeting, I want all of you to gain more power, Earn more money and Gain followers that can join our cause, This is an order, That will be all." Everyone merely nodded.

"_May the father of understanding guide us."_ The man stated before leaving three figure, A figure with short black spiky hair stopped.

"Nagato, This is a real problem, The Assassin order is not to be taken lightly, We need to prepare." He warned. The leader nodded, He opened his eyes revealing purple eyes in a ripple pattern.

"I understand, It will be done.._Izuna-sama_" He muttered as he watched the man disappear. The women turned to Nagato.

"Why do we follow that man? He is not all that powerful, Why do we not seek out Madara Uchiha, He said Madara still lives, Right? He would be a greater leader!" She insisted.

"It is true that Madara Uchiha is much more powerful than his brother, However Madara Uchiha does not seek true peace, He seeks freedom for the world, He seeks what the Assassins seek, We of the Templar Order will be the true rulers of the world, Izuna-sama will make sure of that, So worry not, Konan." Nagato told her.

"Understood, Pein-sama" She muttered.

**_In a desolace land_**

**__**Sitting on a log looking at the desolace land before him was a before, He wore armour of the old, The armour worn by Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju, He has flowing black hair, Strangely shaped red and black eyes, His skin is pale, He has a large fan on his back, On the back of his armour are two symbol, The one of the Uchiha clan and The assassin insignia. He hummed lowly.

"_Little brother, You are much too young too outsmart me, Honestly, What made you into this man you seem to be? I shall pray for you brother..but you must know..Nothing is true and everything is permitted." _The man whispered with an amused smile on his handsome face.


	3. Naruto's fit of rage

_1 Year later_

Naruto's head his his table with a thud, He was so bored. It was time for the early examinations to become genin, He and his only friend, Itachi Uchiha decided to take them, Right now, He watched as the so called 'upper classman' spared with the teacher, Maiko Yushi.

"Man, They are so baaaaad!" Naruto whined. He was tired, Akane had been up crying all night, That girl was a damn handful.

"Hn, It is because we are far beyond our years in skill." Itachi grunted. Naruto scoffed as he closed his eyes, He growled when he hears Maiko call his name out.

"Im fucking coming! Dammit!" Naruto growled as he stood in front of a nervous Maiko, Maiko smiled nervously.

"Okay Naruto, You have passed the ninjutsu and genjutsu exams, Now to test your taijutsu, You must land one hit on me to pass the exam." Naruto nodded as he got into a boxing fighting stance. Maiko got into the academy style stance.

"Hajime!" Maiko shouted, His eyes widened when Naruto disappeared, Looking around he couldn't spot Naruto, He heard an amused whisper behind him.

"Foolish, Never take your eyes of an opponent." Before he could blink he felt an immense pain in his back and he fell to the ground, Naruto stood their with a smirk.

"Guess i pass, Sensei." Naruto teased as he took his seat, Maiko stood up with a light blush on his face.

"Yes you do, Next up..Itachi Uchiha!" He paled. Naruto smirked. The same thing happened. Maiko was embarassed as he was defeated in lower thatn five seconds.

"Here you are boys, Your head bands." The teacher grinned as he gave them head bands, Naruto frowned lightly as he place the item on his right leg, Itachi placed it on his right bicep.

"Want to get some dango, Naruto?" Naruto nodded at Itachi's question as they walked outside of the academy.

**_Dango Bar_**

Naruto grinned as he took a bite out of his dango.

"This shit sure is good." Naruto muttered between his bites of dango.

Itachi nodded with a small smile as he bit on his.

"Oh my! If it isn't Naruto and Itachi! This year's prodigies! How ya going?" Naruto looked see the only girl he even glanced at, Anko Mitarashi.

"Good i guess, We just passed the exam today." Anko's eyes widened at Naruto's words. "What!? well! Congratulations!" She grinned as she kissed them both on the cheek, She grinned seeing their blushes.

"Well, I gotta mission brats! So see ya later!" She waved as she ran off. Itachi looked at his friend and raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you only be civil with her and my family?" He asked. Naruto let a savage grin come upon his face.

"Because they know how it is to be outcasted, Anyone that i deem not worthy to hang around Akane-chan, I will not associate with, You, The Uchiha clan and Anko are worthy. When we leave this village, We will bring her." Itachi nodded, He knew the village hated the Uchiha clan for no reason, When he was a child he loved the village with all his heart however he watched as they hated anything different, He would not help people like that, He lived now for his clan and his best friend, Naruto Namikaze. He remembered that his family and Naruto had decided when the time was right, They would leave konoha.

He narrowed his eyes, Naruto and his father were hiding something. He just knew it.

"Very well, Let's go, Father wishes to speak wth you." Naruto nodded as he followed his best friend.

**_Uchiha District._**

"Congratualtions boys! You passed!" Mikoto Uchiha cheered as she kissed them on the forehead. Both boy's blushed, Fugaku laughed out loud.

"HAHAH! GOOD JOB, BOYS!" He roared in approval as he took a sip of his sake. Mikoto growled as she slapped his head.

"Behave, Fugaku-kun!" She said sternly. Fugaku nodded meekly. "Anyway Naruto.." He trailed off and looked at Mikoto, Smiling she stood up.

"Come Itachi-chan, I need your help with something." Itachi looked at the two men with suspicioun. He nodded and followed his mother into the kitchen. Fugaku and Naruto's face became hard.

"He is getting suspicious of us." Naruto said softly. Fugaku nodded in agreement. "I know, Do not worry, We will tell him when the time comes, It is almost time for his recruitment into the order." Naruto nodded.

"Now, Tell me, Any news of the templars?" Naruto asked him.

"I have news on a certain templar, Hiashi Hyuga." Naruto raised an eyebrow at the hatred Fugaku showed.

"He has made a deal with Kumo, He would allow them to kidnap his daughter, Hinata Hyuga in exchange that he be given the container of the Nibi, We need someone to kill the kidnapper so that it doesn't come to that." Naruto growled.

"Disgusting, I will do the assassination, When is the kidnapping taking place?" Naruto asked with narrowed eyes.

"Two days from today at nine pm." Naruto nodded as he began to write it down in his journal.

Their hard faces turned to smiles when Mikoto and Itachi entered the room with a one year old girl with flowing black hair, This was the younger sister of Itachi Uchiha, Sayuri Uchiha.

"Hey Sayuri-chan!" Naruto waved, Sayuri's eyes brightened as she saw her brother's best friend.

"Naru! Naru! Saya want Naruto!" She squealed. Mikoto smirked as she held her out to Naruto, Naruto grinned as he picked her up.

"Would you look at that!? You and Akane-chan are going to make me beat boys off with a stick! No one is touching my precious little sisters! Isn't that right, Saya-chan?!" Naruto grinned. Sayuri giggled at her 'silly' surrogate brother.

Naruto head snapped when he saw Rin at the door with a grinning Akane, Rin smiled as she saw Naruto's happiness increase upon seeing Akane.

"Akane-chan! How is my little angel!?" Naruto grinned as he walked over to Akane and picked her up, Naruto looked at the angels in his arms, Sayuri and Akane, His precious sisters.

"We good, Naruuuu!" They squealed. Naruto grinned as he kissed them both on each cheek. They giggled.

Placing them down, He smiled.

"Me and Akane-chan have to go home, Okay Sayuri-chan?" His smile went away as tears filled in the young girls eyes, Leaning down he wiped Sayuri's tears away.

"Hey, hey, Why are you crying?" He whispered. Sayuri looked down, However Naruto placed his hand under her chin and lifted her head up.

"Becwause Nawu's gowing away.." She sniffed. Naruto smiled slightly. "I will be back, I would never forget my precious baby sister, Okay Saya-hime?" Sayuri let a smile come upon her face as she hugged Naruto to dear life. Fugaku and Mikoto watched with a smile, Itachi had a small..blush?

Naruto stood up and held Akane's hand. He waved at the Uchiha family.

"Laters! See ya tommorrow Itachi!" Naruto waved. The Uchiha waved right back.

**_Two days later_**

Naruto was now standing on the roof of were the kidnappin was to take place. He watched as a Kumo nin ran through the clearing with a bag in his hands, He heard the screams of a young child in those bags. He acted.

**_With Kumo nin_**

Hashuro Mayumi was grinning, He had successfuly gained the heiress of the Hyuga clan, Raikage was sure to give him a promotion for this, Hiashi Hyuga was fucked up in his opinion giving him his own kid, Knowing the kid would be constantly raped and defiled until Kumo had Hyuga babies. His grin turned to horror when a sword entered his chest, Falling to the ground and dropped the bag with Hinata Hyuga inside, Hinata watched as a white cloaked figure killed her kidnapper, Naruto leant down to eye level with Hashuro, He glared at him.

"Who sent you and why?" Naruto whispered with a deadly edge.

"Raikage, He didn't say anything but,'It is for the order', I don't know what order he was speaking about, I just followed his orders so i could get more money for my family. I..swear..that's..all..i..know.." Was the man's last words as he fell limp, He was dead.

Naruto brought the blade out and sheated it. He closed his eyes.

"_Rest in Peace, You miserable piece of shit."_ Naruto whispered harshly. He dropped the body as he stood up. He glanced at the running form of Hinata, She had feared for her life, He understood, He disappeared in a burst of speed.

**A few days later**

"This is riduculous! He has once again intefered! That damned assassin! We could of had another weapon to control but that foolish assassin ruined our plan!" Danzo growled as he sat in the hokage office with Hiruzen, Koharu and Homura.

"Indeed, This assassin is trouble. He has already killed two pawn's of ours, First the rich merchant and now the Kumo nin! We must do something." Koharu announced.

"We must..But what?" Homura muttered as he laced his fingers together and began to think of a plan.

Hiruzen hummed.

"We must formulate a plan, I shall consult grand master and i will give you the plan, My brothers and sister." They nodded as they placed their hands on their hearts.

"_May the father of understanding guide us." _They declared, Hiruzen frowned as his advisors left the room.

**Unknown home.**

Naruto in his assassin robes stood outside of a home, It was a home of the Jakon Maisumi, He had just been told by Fugaku that the man had decided to wait for Akane so he could break her and give her to Sarutobi, Naruto was enraged, He went for the kill.

**_inside_**

Jakon's eyes snapped open when he felt a searing pain in his chest, Looking at his chest he found a knife in his chest, Looking to his side he looked at the assassin who was glaring daggers at him.

"I..see..You are the assassin...then..Naruto?" The man rasped out.

"Why target Akane?" The man growled.

"She is a..fucking..demon!" Naruto sliced his head off with his sword.

"_Good riddance..Peace of Shit!" _Naruto jumped away


End file.
